evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Moon Palace
The Moon Palace is an evil outer space palace that is the main residence as well as lair of both the alien witch Rita Repulsa and her emperor-turned husband Lord Zedd. It is one of the most well-known villainous locations in the Power Rangers universe since its first appearance and stay in the original 3 seasons of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Overview Prior of the Evil Space Aliens (Rita Repulsa's faction)' establishment over the area, the Moon Palace was a large structure of unknown construction. The only known reason of the palace's construction was to guard the Zeo Crystal located in the Cave of Deception below the palace, as it sealed directly above where it was kept. It laid dormant for the 10,000 years that Rita was trapped in her Dumpster, and she and the Evil Space Aliens immediately set up residence inside after they were released. During her original attacks on Earth, Rita and her servants often spent their time on the palace's Observation Balcony, which gave Rita the perfect place to set up her Extreme Long Range telescope and spy on the Power Rangers. When Lord Zedd returned to conquer the Earth himself, he claimed a higher floor of the Moon Palace and turned it into his personal throne room, which became the new preferred location for everybody to meet. Other major areas in the palace included a large laboratory where Finster worked to create monsters and other evil devices, dungeons for containing intruders, and various doorways to other dimensions (which Rita and Zedd used regularly to trap humans and the Rangers in). Layouts *'Observation Balcony': Observation Balcony had a large telescope that Rita Repulsa and her minions used to keep an eye on their dispatched monsters rampaging and fighting Power Rangers in daily basis. *'Finster's Lab': The lab is place where Finster worked on Monster-Matic, sculpting/creating Putty Clays, worked on mystical objects, and store ingredients for more Putty Clays. *'Command Chamber': When Lord Zedd taking over the palace, he had an upper room of the palace turned into Throne Room, where he and other monsters would gathered in the meeting for scheming evil plan against Rangers. Appearances in Other Media ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' Moon Palace made an appearance in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, where the palace was briefly taken over by Ivan Ooze, with Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa being imprisoned within a snow globe. Following Ivan Ooze's defeat, Goldar briefly lounges in Zedd's throne while being served by Mordant only to panic when Zedd and Rita appear having been released after Ivan was destroyed. Gallery Rita Repulsa's Moon Palace.jpg Empress Rita's Moon Palace.jpg Empress Rita's Moon Castle.jpg Rita's Moon Palace.jpg Lord Zedd's Moon Castle.jpg Lord Zedd's Moon Palace.jpg Empress Rita Repulsa's Moon Castle.jpg Empress Rita Repulsa's Moon Palace.jpg Moon Palace.jpg Ruined Moon Palace.jpg Moon Castle.jpg Rita Repulsa's Moon Castle.jpg Rita's Moon Castle.jpg Zedd's Moon Palace.jpg Moon Palace's Balcony.jpg The Moon Castle.jpg Category:Evil Lairs Category:Magic Category:Technology Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Villainous Symbolism